There's somthing about Christmas
by pesi
Summary: the night shift are a dysfunctional family...and what do family's do at christmas.....
1. Chapter 1

Ok note for the purpose of this fic Lindsey is nine years old (yes I realise she is not, I'm using my artistic licence, that or imagine she found a time machine)

Also if I owned CSI would I really be writing fan fic when I could control everything …oh the power…..

"People shouldn't commit murder near Christmas" announced Catherine coming in and slamming a file on the desk next to Sara.

"Oh because murder is so acceptable the rest of the year" she smiled handing Cath a coffee.

"Sorry it's just he was a father, those two children have to spend Christmas without him because some punk couldn't shpt straight" she said gratefully taking the coffee and sipping at it.

"Thinking about Lindsey" smiled Sara

"Sometimes I wonder what effect not having a male around has on her"

"Probably makes her a lot more sensible" replied Sara

"Fancy getting a proper drink?" asked Cath "I have some wine at home, you could rescue me from Lindsey bugging me about her Christmas presents" smiled Cath

"Ok" replied Sara picking up her bag and following Cath to the car. "Linds excited about Christmas?" asked Sara as they got into the car.

"That would be a understatement, last night she spent half an hour going through the cupboard in the bathroom to see if I'd hidden any presents there"

"So she thought she was getting toothpaste" laughed Sara.

"Oh wait until she sees auntie Sara's coming home, you wont get any piece" laughed Catherine as they drove to Lindsey's school.

"Hey Cath what do nine year olds want for Christmas?"

"Apparently lots. Unless you want to get her a horse, anything goes"

"I think I'll pass on the horse but I did get her this sort of make up thing. Not proper make up you now brightly coloured eye shadow that sort of thing," said Sara seeing the way Cath was eyeing her.

"Oh you'll in her good books" smiled Cath as they pulled up at the gate "she'll probably get another three chemistry sets from certain people" said Catherine.

"What are you doing for Christmas by the way"? She asked as they joined other mums waiting at the gates.

"Staying at home" replied Sara realising how sad it sounded.

"Why don't' you come round to mine, you could stay over Christmas Eve"

"Erm Catherine I know were started going out together outside work, but don't you think that's pushing our friendship barriers to far" smiled Sara

"Well we could invite Grissom it's not like he'll be doing anything"

"You think you could get him to come," said Sara raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I think the night shift is the most dysfunctional family there is its only right we spend Christmas together"

"So you're planning on inviting everyone?"

"Now you mention it that's not a bad idea. Nick can't get home so he'll have nothing to do, Greg will come, and Warrick wont nee much persuading"

"All we have to do it tie Grissom up and it will work," laughed Sara as a sudden scream of her name was heard and Lindsey charged up to her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yes mum's come to pick you up" mocked Cath as Lindsey completely ignored her and started talking to Sara.

"What are you doing? Are you coming home? Do you want to play my new game?"

"Wow Linds slow down" smiled Sara picking her up and carrying her back to the car as Cath picked up her school bag that had been discarded and left on the ground once she had seen Sara.

"Yes I'm coming back"

"And she's coming to stay for Christmas"

"REALLY" shouted Lindsey going into a girlish squeal.

"Apparently" replied Sara as Cath just grinned at her.

"How would you like uncle Gil, Nick, Warrick and Greg to come round?" asked Catherine as Lindsey strapped herself in the back of the car.

"Yes! I like uncle Greg he says my presents this big" said Linds stretching her arms out.

"I dread to think" smiled Cath shaking her head. Greg got on with Lindsey well possibly because they both had the same mental age or because Greg was the biggest kid Catherine knew.

It was strange to realise how much Catherine thought of the people she worked with family not that long ago she would have considered Sara a friend who she occasionally spoke more than two words too. Recently the whole group had started bonding, well almost the whole group. Grissom came out for dinner occasionally been dragged from his office.

This was not a sight she was expecting to see. Sara sat cross-legged on the floor playing buckaroo with Lindsey.

"Come on put it on," cried Lindsey as Sara's hand waved about the plastic donkey debating where to put a blue bag. Once Sara did find somewhere to put it the plastic donkey rebelled kicking up and sending bits of plastic flying much to Sara's surprise.

Even Cath couldn't suppress a laugh as Sara creamed.

"You were scared" laughed Lindsey running through to the kitchen to get her tea.

"I wasn't' scared just startled" Sara said to Cath who handed her a glass of wine.

"I believe you" she smiled as they sat down. "Thanks for entertaining Linds" she said watching to make sure Lindsey was at down eating.

"No problem she's more fun than a day in trace with Hodges" smiled Sara "maybe you cold invite him"

"And maybe Grissom is really Santa" laughed Catherine

"SANTA "cried Lindsey from where she was listening into their conversation.

"Eat you tea," shouted Cath through "I swear she's got this place bugged" she smiled.

"Where exactly are you going to fit five people?" asked Sara looking around.

"Well Nick and Warrick can have the spare room, you and Greg on the floor in Lindsey's room, Greg of course will be made to wear full length pyjamas in fact I may make him sleep in his clothes"

"Sleep I bet he stays awake all night waiting for…Santa" Sara whispered the last part.

"That's why I'm putting him with Lindsey they can both stay up and wait"

"Oh and what about me"

"You don't sleep anyway"

"And where is Grissom going?" asked Sara as Lindsey came back in and began looking through the rest of her games

"He can sleep in here, he'll be grumpy anyway I may as well give him something to be unhappy about"

"Sara lets play his," said Lindsey holding out monopoly

"Sara has to go now but she'll be coming to sleep in two days, she's going to share your room"

"Yeah" smiled Lindsey putting the game down.

"Guess I better go" smiled Sara getting up

"See you soon Linds," she said as Lindsey latched on to her hugging her goodbye.

"Oh and Cath the others better be coming or else I'll leave you with Greg" she said before leaving.

**TBC…….**

Let me know what you think, this is only going to be about five chapters so short for me!


	2. who's cooking?

**Note buckaroo is a game, you have to pile things on a plastic donkey before it kicks and they fall off. (my sister has it!)**

The next day Nick and Greg were sat in the break room arguing over Greg's coffee when Catherine walked in.

"Hey what you guy's doing for Christmas?" asked Catherine

"Not going home" replied Nick

"Nothing" said Greg snatching the coffee pot off Nick

"How about you come and stay at mine tomorrow, Sara's coming as well"

"Sure" replied Greg straight away while Nick looked more dubious

"Yes" he replied after realising he had nothing better.

"Warrick you up for staying over at mine tomorrow night?" asked Catherine as he walked in the door with Sara.

"Erm?" he asked looking at Sara.

"Were gong to spend Christmas at Cath's" said Sara

"Sure but staying over makes it sound like a bunch of teenage girls"

"Well Greg is coming," replied Cath smiling "now all we have to do is convince Grissom"

"I still can't believe Ecklie's letting us all have the time off, I think he was visited by the ghost of Christmas past," laughed Sara as Grissom walked in.

"I think that ghost is called the sheriff complaining about overtime," said Grissom putting down a load of paper work.

"So Grissom, visited by any ghosts? Fancy spending Christmas at mine with this bunch of misfits" asked Catherine followed by a chorus of 'hey's' and 'misfits'.

"No thank you" replied Grissom carrying on with what he was doing.

"Oh come on Gil what else are you going to do?"

This clearly stumped Grissom as he hurriedly began handing out paperwork that needed to be completed.

"Gil an answer"

"He's going to sit at home along probably reading about bugs," said Sara as Grissom raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on Lindsey thinks uncle Gils coming," said Cath

"Oh emotional blackmail nice" laughed Nick "come on, call it team bonding" said Nick as Grissom felt all eyes in the room focus on him.

"Fine"

"YES" shouted Sara a bit to excitedly. "Well if I have to so does everyone else" she attempted to cover badly so just blushed red instead.

"I guess I have to get presents," mumbled Grissom going through his own paper work.

"You wasn't getting me one before" said Sara mock hurt "and I after last year I brought you a ant farm" she laughed.

"What have I just got myself into" sighed Grissom sitting down.

"So is Linds excited?" asked Nick as he began filling in forms.

"Yes I'm hoping having you lot there will take the heat of me"

"I could cook," suggested Greg as everyone stared at him "I'm good," he added.

"Sara can help"

"What Sara can only cook things that microwave!" replied Sara "Fine I'll help" she gave in after Greg gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"You two want to cook that's fine with me" laughed Catherine as Greg began discussing how to make stuffing with a very bored looking Sara.

"Of course you do realise that you will all be made to play with what Lindsey gets for Christmas," laughed Cath

"What you got her?" asked Warrick

"Twister"

"Oh your kidding" said Nick "you better have some sort of alcohol"

"Tell me I don't' have to dress up as Santa" said Grissom

"Well now that's a idea," laughed Catherine at the thought of him in a costume.

"I'd sit on your knee" said Sara regretting opening her mouth "I'm just going to take these somewhere" she said bolting from the room as Catherine was left to laugh at Grissom who didn't quite get why Sara was running away.

**December 4th 13:05**

To say Lindsey was excited about everyone coming to stay was a understatement, Catherine had told her they would come about half past one and Lindsey had been sat by the window since ten o'clock encase anyone came early.

"MUM" a sudden sequel, alerted Cath to the fact someone had decided to come early.

"Mum Sara's here and she's got a big bag!" cried Lindsey nearly knocking Cath out the way to get to the door.

"Hi, what's in there?" asked Lindsey all in one breath before Sara had even got through the doorway.

"Hey" she smiled at Lindsey "a bit hyper" she added looking at Catherine who simply held up her glass of wine and nodded.

"My clothes" replied Sara carrying her sports bag.

"Not that" cried Lindsey trying to peer in the carrier bag making out wrapping paper inside.

"You'll have to wait and see" said Sara handing the bag to Catherine who excused herself to go hide it before Lindsey could get her hands on it.

"Linds show Sara to your room, she can have which sleeping bag she wants" said Catherine

Lindsey grabbed Sara's hand and dragged her down the corridor into a lilac room adorned with fairies.

"Do you like it?" asked Lindsey showing Sara two sleeping bags that were stretched out on the floor.

"It's very pretty" smiled Sara putting her bag down.

Just then the doorbell went again.

"I'll get it," cried Lindsey running out.

"Bet you wished you'd stayed at home and watched movie re-runs," laughed Catherine as Sara followed her out into the corridor to find Lindsey leading Greg inside.

"She erm said I could come in," he said looking at Catherine

"Nice hat" smirked Sara at Greg's Santa hat he was wearing.

"Just getting in the mood," he replied with a grin. "Apparently I'm sharing rooms with a nine year old and a insomniac, isn't there some sort of law against that" said Greg hopefully as Lindsey dragged him to her room.

"No. I though you'd want to stay up and listen for Santa" smirked Catherine as he came back out.

"So lead me to your kitchen" laughed Greg as Lindsey ran back into the living room and started going through a box on the floor.

"Through here chef" mocked Catherine taking him in "everything's in cupboards fridge, I think you get the drill. What Linds?" cried Catherine as Lindsey ran up and jumped on a stall.

"Look I made it," she cried holding out an angel

"That's good" smiled Sara looking at it.

"Mum can I put the light son"

"Linds it's still light you won't see them," replied Catherine

"Please" pleaded Lindsey

"Fine" within seconds a coloured glow was coming from the tree in the living room.

"I'll leave you two to it then" laughed Catherine as Lindsey shouted through.

"What no chef's hat" laughed Sara as Greg began going through the cupboards.

"Can I help?" asked Lindsey coming in.

"Sure you can't be worse than Sara," replied Greg

"Hey" shouted Sara whipping Greg with a tea towel from the side. Making Lindsey laugh.

**TBC …..**

By the way if anyone's up to beta-ing this for me let me know, I would be very grateful!

Thanks for al the wonderful reviews, they encourage me to write


	3. Sing Along

"Greg that's disgusting," cried Sara as he proudly plonked the turkey onto a baking tray in front of her.

"It's better than a bowl full of vegetables," replied Greg clanking some pans around what used to be a kitchen, but now resembled a bombsite. Trays and other items were piled on the side, and cupboard doors swung open as Lindsey rummaged through draws looking for a brush to baste the turkey with.

"Look Linds," smiled Greg as Sara gave him disapproving looks. Greg proudly stuck his hand inside the turkey and made it bounce up and down, much to Lindsey's amusement.

"Greg, you know you have your hand up a dead carcass's…bottom," Sara said, choosing her words carefully around Lindsey.

"Yes," replied Greg taking it out and washing his hands for nearly the fifth time, as snorts of laughter came form the doorway.

"Hey," laughed Sara, smiling at Nick and Warrick.

"I think I may be a vegetarian now because Greg seems to like fondling the turkey," laughed Warrick.

"What's that?" questioned Lindsey.

"Linds, show Warrick and Nick to the spare room," said Cath ushering her out the room.

A few seconds later, and Lindsey returned to her hunt for the brush.

"Got it," smiled Lindsey handing the brush to Sara.

"There is no way I'm doing that," announced Sara putting the brush down and going back to pouring out some ready-made stuffing.

"Wuss," replied Greg beginning to baste the turkey.

"It used to be alive."

"It's dead now," said Lindsey in all innocence while Sara and Greg tried not to laugh.

"Linds, come and help me. You get to make your hands dirty," announced Sara pouring water into the mixture.

Warrick and Nick were sat in the front room chatting with Catherine, and shouting through various comments about food poisoning and having a stomach pump handy, when Lindsey came running through carrying a stuffing ball.

"Mum, look," she cried as a bit dropped off her hands into the carpet.

"That's nice," said Cath more interested in tracking the dirt that was about to get stood into the carpet as Lindsey made her way back to the kitchen.

"Nice place," commented Nick looking around. "It's bigger than mine," he added.

"If you ever invited me round I'd know," replied Catherine.

"I would, but mine's more a bachelor pad than a family home."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to get the wrong idea," laughed Warrick drinking his beer and getting it on the arm from Nick.

"What's the betting Grissom doesn't show?" smiled Nick. "Comes up with some excuse."

Nick was proven wrong, as at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Well, either Santa's forgotten where the chimney is, or he's here,"

"Hello," came Grissom's less than cheery voice from the hallway, as "Uncle Gil!" was heard before Catherine laughing.

"Lindsey hugged Grissom and got stuffing all over his coat," smirked Catherine coming back into the room.

"Look it's Scrooge," laughed Sara from the kitchen as Grissom sat down. Grissom simply ignored this remark and smiled.

"Sara, was there a explosion in the kitchen?" he asked referring to her appearance. She had flour down one side of her face and an apron that was covered in various bits of food.

"No, just Greg," said Sara disappearing again before Greg appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner's cooking, it will be done in an hour," he said before both he and Sara came back in having got cleaned up.

"Who wants to play?" cried Lindsey holding up the game of life.

"Linds, why don't you put some music on?" smiled Catherine handing Grissom a brandy while Sara and Greg helped themselves to beers from the side.

The sound of 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer' then echoed through the room, along with Lindsey's accompaniment.

"Someone dance with me," she pouted.

"Wow, she's just like you," laughed Warrick as Cath hit his arm. "I didn't say it was a bad thing!"

"I will," smiled Greg getting up and taking Lindsey's hands before swinging her around.

"I KNOW," shouted Lindsey before suddenly disappearing, "We can do karaoke."

"WHAT?" cried Sara, Grissom and Nick in unison.

"It's fun," said Lindsey plugging it in.

"You're just upset because you know I'm better than you," said Greg taking the microphone and looking through a CD Lindsey was holding out to him.

"I don't know about that man, you've heard Sara sing round the lab."

"And that is the only place you will hear her sing," said Sara.

"COME ON," moaned Greg putting the CD in.

"Do you want to sit looking miserable with Scrooge?" asked Catherine.

"I am not Scrooge," said Grissom. "I don't like games."

"Really, what do you like?" asked Catherine. "Come on, if you're in my house you have to play by my rules, and I say you have to sing."

Grissom was about to argue, but saw he was out numbered.

"Do you have more brandy?" he asked looking hopeful.

Greg sang full pelt to 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' reasonably normally, for him anyway, until he got to the last verse.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve dead bodies," cried Greg throwing the microphone at Nick.

"Eleven fingerprints," sang Nick catching on.

"Ten loner entomologists," sang Catherine grabbing the microphone from Nick and throwing it forcefully at Grissom who simply glared before giving in.

"Nine careless Catherines."

"Eight muddy footprints," cried Lindsey joining in.

"Seven ex lab rats," laughed Nick as Greg pouted at him.

"Six tone deaf scientists," sang Sara grabbing the microphone.

"Five Texas cowboys," smiled Greg passing the microphone to Grissom who was starting to look like he was enjoying himself.

"Four AFIS matches."

"Three smelly decomps," sang Lindsey, as Warrick looked Catherine up and down.

"Two sleep deprived Saras," laughed Catherine as Sara yawned.

"And an Ecklie out of his TREE," cried Sara throwing her arms up in the air getting up and twirling around before collapsing back into the seat.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK," mocked Greg bowing at everyone.

"DID EVERYONE SEE THAT?" called Catherine. "Grissom sang," she added gleefully.

Grissom turned red and went back to his brandy wishing he hadn't let himself join in, even if it was fun.

"Dinner's ready," cried Greg as a buzzing sound came from the kitchen.

"Well go sit down," said Catherine ushering everyone to the table as Sara and Greg went to serve up.

TBC….


	4. The night Before Christmas

First big thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially to my beta who suggested the idea of CSI sings Christmas CD, I think I should start marketing it! ; ) 

"Mom!" cried Lindsey, brandishing a cracker at Catherine as she sat down.

"Ok," Cath took one end of the cracker, and was disappointed when Lindsey got the bigger half.

"A keying!" shouted Lindsey, plonking it down in disgust and putting her paper hat on.

"Come on then, tell us the joke," smiled Warrick, as Sara came in and put down a plate of vegetables.

"Why did the skeleton cross the road?"

"I don't know," replied Cath.

"To get to the body shop." A series of groans followed.

"They're worse than Greg's," laughed Nick, as he and Warrick pulled two crackers at the same time.

"Come on boys, hats on," laughed Catherine, as she pulled hers with Lindsey.

"Here lads, want a jigsaw?" asked Nick, throwing the plastic pieces across the table.

Catherine couldn't help but smirk at the way Warrick had an orange paper hat lopsided on his head.

"Mine's too small," cried Nicky, as it ripped part way down.

"Maybe your head's too big," suggested Sara, bringing in the stuffing and sitting down.

"Go on Sara, you and Grissom pull yours."

Grissom looked mildly panicked at this prospect, but held his out all the same. Everyone laughed when neither of them could actually get it to snap, until Sara nearly flew off her chair as they finally went.

"Hat!" cried Catherine as Grissom examined the green thing.

"Come on," said Sara placing her red hat on before grabbing Grissom's and placing it on his head.

"Oh, I need I picture," laughed Cath grabbing her camera.

"Mine's too big," said Sara, repeatedly pushing the hat out of her eyes, as Greg brought the turkey through.

"What did you get in them?" asked Lindsey, eager to see if anyone had something better than her.

"A picture frame," said Warrick, holding up a small silver frame.

"A bat and ball," said Sara, bouncing the ball on it before passing it to Lindsey.

"I don't know," said Grissom, holding up a bag full of small plastic pieces.

"It's a car, you have to put it together," replied Lindsey, like it was obvious.

A few minutes later and Sara was sat laughing at Grissom, who had started building the plastic car. He'd discarded the turkey that Warrick had described as "reasonably edible", and was sticking stickers onto the side.

"If you're really good you can play with it after, but you have to finish your dinner first," mocked Sara, causing Greg to nearly choke on his turkey.

Grissom turned red and placed the car down, finishing his dinner. Greg was wearing an orange and green hat that made his hair stick out the top like an antenna.

"Well, anyone want dessert?" asked Greg, after they finally finished dinner.

"I don't think so," replied Catherine, looking at everyone's empty plates.

"Well, Lindsey volunteered to wash up," said Greg.

"I DIDN'T!" shouted Lindsey across the table.

"That's what a dishwasher is for. Linds, why don't you go put on a DVD and we can all go sit down," suggested Catherine, as everyone began clearing up.

It was now late evening and the tree lights were illuminating the living room where everyone was sat. 'Finding Nemo' was just finishing. Grissom was sat slumped on the seat after his eighteenth brandy, commenting on how realistic the sea creatures looked. Warrick and Nick were arguing over which character was better, Crush or Bloat. Greg and Sara were sat on the floor either side of Lindsey, doing drunken impressions of Dory. Catherine had cut the drink supply off after everyone had become merry, and after she caught Lindsey trying to down one of Greg's beers.

"Do you speak whale?" asked Sara to Grissom, her voice going up and down.

"Whales don't speak, they communicate through sound. Maybe they technically speak…" Grissom began to ramble on but was interrupted by Greg.

"Boy, wish I could speak whale," he cried making Lindsey laugh.

"Ok, I think it's past someone's bed time," said Catherine turning the TV off.

"Mom!" cried Lindsey pouting.

"Santa won't come unless you're asleep," said Sara. Lindsey thought about this for a few moments and practically ran out the room.

"I'm asleep," she cried as banging was heard from her bedroom.

"If you were asleep you wouldn't be talking," shouted Catherine as it went quiet.

"Greg, Sara, you two are in charge of distracting her later while we put the presents out," said Catherine, pouring them both a glass of water. "Once you've sobered up," she added with a smile putting some music on.

"I think my song was good," started Greg as Nick suddenly dived on Warrick trying to wrestle him off the sofa.

"Hey! Stop that!" Catherine pulled Nick off Warrick to everyone's amusement.

"Yes, mum," moaned Nick.

"Don't do that," said Catherine dropping him. "God, I'm turning into my mother," she added, sighing as Sara and Greg began to sing along to the Christmas music playing.

"Come on, Cath relax," laughed Warrick pulling her up and twilling her around.

"Come on Gris, dance," cried Sara using all her strength to pull him to his feet.

"Dance," she pouted but gave up when he simply stood staring.

"You sing," said Grissom. "I'll dance if you sing."

Sara thought about this. She was beginning to sober up, but the idea of Grissom dancing was too strange to resist, especially with his paper hat on.

"Ok, you first."

With that Grissom began to twirl Greg around the room, to the laughter of everyone.

"Done," said Grissom, as Greg fell to the floor.

"Ok, here's my version of 'When Santa Got Stuck Up the Chimney," she grinned.

"When Ecklie got stuck in his office, he began to shout.

You CSIs wont get any leave unless you get me out.  
His eyes were bulging, his face was red…"

"…And he was eyeing up Sara too!" cried Greg having helped come up with the song just before they left for Christmas.

"When Ecklie got stuck in his office, whoo woah woah woah!" they both cried together.

"That's you singing on that email that's been going around the lab!" cried Catherine.

"Yes, Archie helped me and Greg set it up after he made us rewrite a report of improper use of office equipment," said Sara grinning.

"What were you using the equipment for?" asked Grissom, rubbing his head as he drank the coffee Catherine had made him earlier.

"Testing if office chairs could hold three people," smiled Greg.

"Oh," was Grissom's only reply. "Catherine, tell me you didn't photograph me dancing," he sighed as Greg fluttered his eyes at him.

"I got your best side," laughed Catherine. "Now you two go distract Lindsey," said Cath, shoving Sara and Greg out the room.

"How?" asked Greg

"Tell her a story, let her put make up on you, I don't care but…she's been listening at the door for the past half hour," she whispered the last part.

"Hey Greg, she can put make up on you," added Sara with a wicked grin.

**TBC….  
**


	5. Happy Christmas everyone

**Well here's the last chapter thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed. I hope you like the ending : )**

Greg disappeared off into the bathroom to get ready for bed, while Sara got changed in Cath's bedroom. Greg couldn't help but laugh at Sara's appearance when he came out into the hallway. She was wearing pink checked pyjama bottoms with a dark pink vest top. Sara Sidle and pink was something he never imagined could go together.

"Laugh it up Greggo, you don't look that hot yourself," smiled Sara, giggling at his navy pyjamas, which had stars on the bottoms.

"Hey, it was short notice and the shops were busy, this was the first pair I could find. Anyway, they're Christmassy," he smiled, as they walked to Lindsey's room.

"How?"

"Star of the north!" exclaimed Greg, as Sara shushed him.

"She might be asleep," Sara pointed out, cracking the door open just in time to see Lindsey run to her bed and dive under the covers.

"Or not," smiled Sara, as Greg threw a cushion at Lindsey.

"We know you're not asleep," he cried, as giggling erupted from the bed.

"Has mom put the presents out yet?" asked Lindsey, sitting up and throwing the cushion back at Greg.

"No, Santa has not been yet!" he said picking the cushion up.

"Santa only leaves a stocking, duh!"

Sara burst into laughter, as Greg was corrected about Santa.

"Shut it, Sidle," he warned, hitting her with the cushion, which Lindsey found hilarious.

"Oh, that's it!" Sara grabbed a pillow and threw it at Lindsey, and within seconds a full-scale pillow fight had broken out. Lindsey was bouncing on the bed throwing whatever she could reach, including her bed sheets, at Greg who was rolling commando style on the floor, trying to avoid Sara who was beating him with her pillow.

"Well, I think they're distracting her," smiled Catherine, as laughter was heard coming from the bedroom.

"Come on then, let's get these things out so I can go to bed," sighed Catherine, as Nick and Warrick got up.

"Gris, come on," she cried, taking off her paper hat and throwing it at him.

"I'm coming," he moaned, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Wow, you look like you've got half of Toys R Us wrapped up in there," exclaimed Warrick, as Cath opened a cupboard above her bed.

"I have," she replied simply, passing things down to them. "Grissom, go hang this on Lindsey's door, and be quiet!" she added, handing him the stocking.

"Isn't that Santa's job?" he asked.

"Oh, now you get a sense of humour?" she replied, grinning.

December 25th

The next morning Sara woke up cold. She fumbled around still half asleep, trying to find a cover to pull over her head.

"Sara!"

Someone shouting her name caused her to wake up abruptly, and she found Lindsey waving the cover to her sleeping bag around in the air, with Greg looking just as excited, jumping up and down on the spot.

"It's Christmas!" they cried in unison.

"Yeah…" mumbled Sara, snatching the cover back and wrapping herself up.

"Sara, come on! I want to open my presents!" With that Lindsey disappeared out the room. Moaning was heard next door where she had clearly woken Cath in the same way she had Sara.

"Come on!" cried Greg, who was rushing to get dressed. Sara waited until Greg had gone before getting changed herself, by which time Catherine had managed to drag Lindsey back to her room to get dressed.

"Morning," smiled Nick, coming into the kitchen, where Sara was nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey," she smiled. "Have you seen Grissom?"

Grissom had slept on the sofa bed, and was clearly not a morning person. After been woken up by Lindsey running by him and screaming "Presents!" he had disappeared into the bathroom.

"PRESENT TIME!" screamed Lindsey, running into the living room and examining them all to find out which were hers.

"Linds, don't you want breakfast?" asked Catherine, who was now fully clothed and looking about awake as anyone. Well, except Greg, who was already next to his pile of presents shaking them eagerly.

"Greg, if that's breakable…" warned Sara, as Lindsey ran through grabbing her arm and dragging her to the presents.

"Come on!" she cried, as Grissom came back in and sat down.

"Can I start?" Lindsey asked, looking hopefully at her mom.

"Yes!" Cath replied, sitting down.

"Right, these are mine," said Lindsey pointing to the largest pile.

"They're Greg's," she said, pointing to where Greg was itching to unwrap something.

"Nick and Warrick's are in that corner." Everyone was surprised when Warrick got up and began looking at his.

"Sara's, Mom's," she continued pointing. "And Uncle Gil's."

"MINE?" Grissom asked, a bit too excited.

"God, you'd think he'd never had presents," mocked Greg.

"We can take turns opening," announced Lindsey, organising everyone.

"She takes after you, Cath," said Sara, as Lindsey handed her a present.

"I'm going first!" she announced, ripping the paper off a large box.

"Cookies," smiled Lindsey, holding up a large baking box. "Thanks, Mom!"

"Your turn, Greg," cried Lindsey, already picking out her next present.

"Yes, it's from the night shift, thanks guys," smiled Greg, ripping open the small gift. "Oh, funny!" he laughed, holding up a large jar of hair gel.

"Well, we know how much you use," laughed Sara.

"Come on then, you next," said Greg, throwing a gift at her. Sara eagerly ripped the paper off.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" asked Sara self-consciously, pulling at her hair whilst looking down at the pair of straighteners she had just been given.

"You look nice with straight hair," commented Grissom, making Sara go slightly red at all the attention she was getting.

"Someone else open something then," she announced.

Lindsey had got bored of waiting and had begun frantically unwrapping things and thanking people in the brief moments when she wasn't busy with boxes.

"Hey, cool," announced Greg, examining Lindsey's latest present: a Spiro-graph. "I used to have one of those!"

"What the heck is it?" asked Nick, as he began opening one of his presents.

"You draw patterns with it," explained Greg.

"Oh funny, I'll have you know I like my bachelor pad," announced Nick, putting his book on 'How to Decorate' down.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't get this," laughed Sara, throwing her latest gift at Greg.

"Well, we can't help it if you don't sleep," laughed Greg, throwing the sleeping tablets back at her.

"Come on Cath, open yours," smiled Greg.

"Judging by everyone else's, I don't want to!"

"We got everyone one joke and one nice thing," said Greg, rummaging through his. "Well actually, I got three," he said, holding up two boxes.

"Oh, FUNNY!" smirked Catherine, hitting Sara with a pillow. "Your idea?" she asked. Sara simply shrugged her shoulders as Cath put her 'Relaxing Songs' CD down.

"Come on, Greg, open your others," smiled Cath, as Greg eagerly opened his. He was more excited about his joke chemistry set than the shirt that was supposed to be the 'nice' present.

Warrick and Nick both had an aftershave and shower gel set each.

By now Lindsey had opened almost all her presents, and was piling them up in the corner.

"Come on Gil," sighed Catherine, as he took forever to find a corner on his present.

"For God's sake, we're not saving the wrapping paper," exclaimed Sara, as he finally ripped it.

"Your idea of a joke?" he asked, as an ant farm fell out onto the floor, while in his hands he held 'A Bug's Life' DVD.

"Good isn't it?" grinned Sara, as Lindsey ran over and hugged her after opening her present from Sara.

"I like the book," he smiled, opening a book dedicated to bugs and flicking through it.

"Well, it looks like Linds is almost done," smiled Greg, as she brandished a Twister box at Cath.

By now everyone had opened all their presents, and those who had brought ones from family had opened those too.

"Maybe later," was Cath's only reply when the phone rang. "Linds, it's Janice for you," she cried, coming back into the living room.

"I can't wait to clear up," she sighed, looking at the mound of wrapping paper and the presents Lindsey had opened, poked and then discarded to one side.

"Mom, can I go round to Janice's, please," asked Lindsey putting on a sweet voice, "Her Dad will pick me up."

"Yes," replied Cath, with no hesitation.

Ten minutes later and the living room was marginally tidy. Lindsey had gone round to her friend's house, while everyone had cleared up the rubbish and piled their presents up.

"So, I think its time for some Christmas spirit," smiled Cath, plonking down a bottle of vodka.

"Should we really drink that around Linds?" asked Warrick.

"She'll ring in about an hour and ask to sleep over, trust me," smiled Cath pouring herself a drink.

"What the heck does this thing do?" asked Greg, holding up one of Lindsey's presents as it began flashing.

"It has something to do with Barbie," announced Catherine, as Greg put it down, eyeing it suspiciously.

Ten minutes later Greg had played with nearly every one of Lindsey's presents, and almost all the vodka had gone.

"I vote we play Twister," he smiled, getting the mat out while Sara decided she wanted to join in too.

"COME ON GRIS!" Sara whined, slurring slightly.

"I'm not playing," he announced, sounding like a small child as he downed another brandy.

"Try some vodka, then you'll want to play," grinned Catherine, while spinning the spinner.

"Come on, we need one more person and Warrick's not going to play," said Sara, pointing at Warrick who was lay on the floor playing Mousetrap.

"Fine," sighed Grissom getting up, thinking he might actually have fun. The added brandy helped with this.

"Ok everyone, right hand blue." Everyone easily put their hand down, except Grissom who seemed slightly stiff.

"Right foot green," called Cath, as everyone stretched across the board.

"Hey! This isn't fair! She can reach further," cried Greg, as he struggled to stretch from one side of the mat to the other, while Sara did it easily.

"Left hand yellow," called Catherine. Grissom looked around, yellow was on the opposite side furthest away. Sara had gone into a sort of crab; bent over backwards with one leg in the air. Greg was lent over front ways looking like he was going to fall at any minute, whilst Nick was easily balanced, his hand stretching across under Sara. The only space left was behind Grissom so he had to practically crawl to reach it.

"Left leg red," announced Cath, grinning as Nick stretched his legs over the entire length of the mat, under where Sara was still doing a crab. Greg took the space behind Nick, his leg going over his.

"Greg, this is very uncomfortable," cried Nick as their legs rubbed together. Sara meanwhile was stretched so her leg went under both of theirs', and her head was now directly in line with Greg's making her laugh. Grissom had the easiest position this time; he was simply on all fours.

"Right hand blue," smiled Cath, as Greg slid his arm over Sara's body and under her leg reaching for a dot. Sara had to do a crab over Greg to reach the spot behind Nick, who was lent over her behind Grissom, his leg stuck between Sara and Greg. The only dot left was on the opposite side to Grissom. He managed to reach it by going under Greg and over Sara and Nick, but couldn't stay that way for long.

To Cath it was hilarious. Nick was on the bottom stretched out, his face red as he tried not to catch Sara who was almost laid on top of him, her leg going directly between his. Her face was upwards looking at Greg's backside, and was making her laugh more. Greg was facing down, his arms bent under Grissom and Sara, and his butt waving in her face as he stretched out.

"I'm falling," cried Grissom, just before he collapsed causing everyone to fall down, and Warrick and Cath to erupt in fits of laughter.

"Oooww!" came from the bottom of the pile where Sara had just been buried by three men.

"Sorry," said Grissom with a slight smile, as he pushed himself up trying to avoid everyone else.

"I'm bleeding," shouted Greg, suddenly getting up and pulling his up top, which had blood spatter on it, and looking for a cut.

"I can't see where it's coming from," said Catherine, who had got up and was looking for a source of blood.

"Err, it's not from you," said Nick, pointing to where Sara was curled up in a ball on the floor, her hands cupped round her face with blood flowing through them.

"Sara, honey, are you ok?" asked Grissom, bending down.

"Sara," called Catherine. "Let me look." She pulled Sara's hands away from her face. She couldn't make much out for all the blood.

"He hit me," said Sara, sitting up as blood ran down her face from her nose.

"Greg, get me a cloth."

With that Greg ran to the kitchen retuning with a cloth that Cath pressed to Sara's nose, making her wince in pain.

"Well, it's not broken," she said, pushing Sara's head forwards.

"Do you want to choke?" asked Catherine, as Sara tried to get the cloth of her face. "For gods sake, sit still. You too!" she shouted across to Warrick and Greg who were arguing over Greg's chemistry set.

"Don't you dare blow my house up!" she added, as Grissom went over and grabbed the box off them, only to start opening it himself.

"It's my present Cath," moaned Greg, grabbing another drink.

"Here, you drink this and hold that there until it stops bleeding," said Catherine, handing Sara a vodka and downing two herself.

"I think we messed up Lindsey's game," said Nick, holding the mat up which had blood drying on it.

"Stick in the sink, it'll be fine," announced Cath, as the phone rang.

"That was Linds, she's staying over at Janice's," called Catherine, coming back in to find her front room had been turned into Dexter's lab. Sara was sat with a rather swollen and red nose that had stopped bleeding, passing Greg a bottle, while Grissom had lit a small oil burner and was pouring liquids into a jar on top. Warrick was measuring out. Well, at least that was what he was supposed to be doing. Actually he was randomly adding in things to change the colour.

"What are you doing?" asked Catherine pouring another drink.

"Making stuff to glow in the dark," laughed Greg, putting his finger over the top of a test tub and shaking it.

"It will look pretty," added Sara grinning.

"Let me do it," cried Nick, trying to grab the bottle off Warrick. Somewhere in between their argument, Warrick managed to add some of Cath's vodka. He handed the mix to Grissom who happily put it over the flame. There was a loud bang and a short flash of flames, causing everyone to jump backwards as Cath's carpet caught fire.

"FIRE!" screamed Greg panicking, while Nick began hitting at it with a cushion until it went out.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen," puzzled Grissom, re reading the box.

"There's a hole," laughed Catherine pointing to her carpet and laughing, something she wouldn't be doing once she sobered up.

"My nose hurts," cried Sara pointing.

"Let's play with a different pressy," pleaded Greg.

"We could watch my DVD," suggested Grissom, to which everyone agreed.

"This was fun. Pity Christmas is only once a year," said Warrick, settling on the sofa as Catherine laid her feet across him.

"It's New Year soon, I hear there's going to be a party," smiled Greg, settling down in between Sara and Grissom who were sat on the floor, while Nick took up one seat to himself.

"Sounds like fun," smiled Nick, as they began watching the DVD.

"Imagine what sort of an explosion we could make with fireworks," added Sara grinning, as Cath threw a cushion at her.

**THE END  
**


End file.
